Computing devices sometimes include a graphical user interface (GUI) that is used to present applications to users. Each application may receive input to provide different functions through different user interface elements displayed in the GUI. In some instances, the computing devices may receive additional input via associated devices, such as sensors, keyboards, computer mice, etc.